


Mary McGee's One Last Important Question

by Zarius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Journalists, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Mary is a journalist with a lot of questions, but in her pursuit of a story, her last one this story may be the most important.





	Mary McGee's One Last Important Question

Mary McGee was an ace reporter, who worked for a major news publication.

She always got the hottest scoops, and had them ready for page one print in a matter of minutes and very rarely an hour.

She uncovered the secrets of haunted houses (it was always a hoax)

She even covered the first expedition to the legendary mount peakstone...by making it all the way up ahead of the climbers so she could interview them (most punctual)

She was a pro at her job, and an international treasure. The public loved her very much

But being as high in profile as she was, sometimes her job could get her in trouble.

A gang of mobsters called The Unruly were not too pleased with her.

Mary had managed to pinpoint many of their hiding places and tipped off the police. Much of the Unruly's ill-gotten gains, money, jewels and even chocolate selection boxes, were repossessed and returned to their rightful owners. Including all the kids with a sweet tooth, much to their dentist's dismay.

While the children were hungry for their candy, the Unruly were hungry for payback, and they concocted a vengeful scheme.

They would tamper with the breaks of Mary's pride and joy, a vintage BMW 2002 she had picked up at auction with the very reward money she had been given by the city mayor for assisting in the police sting to reclaim the Unruly hoard from their criminal clutches.

They then posed as an informant and phoned Mary at work to tip her off to a hot story.

She headed off into action, boarding her car; little knowing it had been tampered with.

The car rattled along the road, and it did not take long for vital components to come rattling out of it

Mary tried pushing down on the brakes, but nothing happened, the car headed down the high street and through the traffic lights, which swiftly brought her to the attention of neighbouring police cars, which raced after her in pursuit.

People who watched her speed through the streets and even through the parks wondered why she wasn't screaming for help.

They underestimated what kind of woman this was.

She was always taught never to scream, never to give those who tried to hurt or hinder her any satisfaction.

"She's headed for the harbour" said one of the spectators in a panic.

Mary saw the perilous water ahead of her and attempted to pry open the door, only to find even the locks had been tampered with, trapping her inside.

On top of that, the steering wheel came loose in her grip

All seemed lost.

Mary took a book out of her kit bag, an instruction book on how to best survive vehicular collisions with water.

She barely had time to reach page two when she felt a rush of air and a queasy feeling in her knotted stomach as she felt gravity leave her.

She looked out her car window to find she was several feet off the ground and suspended in the sky.

Below her, the town community were amazed and taking photos.

Mary heard a voice from beneath the car.

"Stay in your seat citizen, we'll be touching down shortly" it said, sounding distinctly female

"A girl" Mary said aloud as she also came to realise the voice sounded like it belonged to a much younger person.

"Not just a girl, THE Girl" came the voice as the car was gently placed back down on the edge of the peer. Mary felt a slight bump as her vehicle touched down.

She swung the door open and came face to face with her rescuer; a small impish lass, no younger than about five years old with an emerald green cape, an eyemask with lightning bolts across it's edges, and a clear white vest with the initials T and G embedded in a crimson orange circle.

The vest was of particular interest to Mary because it had visible spaghetti stains on it.

THE Girl was bombarded by the keen and eager populace; all curious as to whom this person was, all eager to show a photo opportunity with this new hero.

Sensing THE Girl was overwhelmed, Mary stepped in.

"Give her some breathing room" she said.

THE Girl smiled and gave the intrepid reporter a fetching salute of respect.

"I'd best be off now" she said.

Mary was not about to let an opportunity slip her by.

"Wait, wait, I have a few questions" Mary asked.

Too late, whoosh, and away, THE Girl shot into the sky and towards the unknown.

Where she stopped, only she knew.

But as for Mary McGee? She wasn't about to stop.

The days went on, and THE Girl's exploits became the talk of the town.

She would swoop in and stop the Unruly in their tracks; she'd even rescue damsels from being tied to actual tracks.

She would dash and dart, plucking cats from trees, taking beached whales back to the ocean,

She would get to the bottom of this, and uncover just who THE Girl was.

Her reporter's instincts kicked in, she knew just what to do.

First, she returned to her place of work and asked if there had been several sightings

First, she focused on the costume; it looked like some of it had come out of a clothing store run by Marshall McKee, a kindly elderly gentleman who often supplied the poorer kids from the local orphanage with Halloween outfits free of charge.

She headed over there to make a few inquiries, asking if any had come over to pick these materials up.

Marshall said they did, a whole gang of them had flocked to the store and had requested one vest, one cape, one mask with the lightning bolts etched all over its sides.

The strangest thing was they didn't demand any other outfits for themselves, just the one costume for the one person.

"Of course" Mary said.

Marshall urged her to tell him exactly what conclusion she had come to.

"THE Girl isn't operating alone, it's a massive network. The children from the peakstone orphanage are all in this together"

Acting on her hunch, Mary headed over to Peakstone by car.

"May I come in?" she asked the carers at the orphanage.

A small child with a red ribbon in her wavy brown hair answered

"Hello, I'm Erica, Erica Swift" she said, beaming with a warm and gentle smile.

"My name's Mary" McGee said.

A spry handful of children suddenly ran past her, coming in from a hearty day of play. They were most inquisitive as to who Mary was.

"Are you that reporter THE Girl saved a few days ago?" one asked.

"Yes, I'm here to ask a few questions about her. I have one last big question to ask after I'm all done that I hope one of you can answer"

The children all looked at each other with unnerved and unsure expressions.

"Are you hiding something?" Mary asked.

One of them, a big boned child called Hughes, broke into a sweat.

"No, nothing going on, nothing much to see" he said, his voice full of panic.

"See? That would indicate there is something tangible and visible to observe" Mary continued.

One of the carers observed his behaviour.

"Are you going to print an expose? Are we all going to get in trouble?"

"Whoever told you that?" Mary asked.

Hughes anxiously pointed to the huddled crowd of kids

"Snitch" said one of them, a fair haired blonde with a cherry blossom attached to a headband.

"I told you he'd crack the instant someone started to snoop" said another.

"Well, what are you lot protecting then?"

The fair haired child stood her ground and gave Mary an icy glare.

"What makes you so certain they need protecting?" she rattled back.

"Ah, so whoever you're protecting has the means to defend themselves, you must have a lot of respect for whatever it does to want to try and hide it here am I right?"

The kids looked shyly at Mary then turned to face one another, huddling in a group and chattering away.

"What do you say; will you trust me with your secret?" Mary asked.

"Ok, Ok, enough with the questions, it's me you want" said one courageous girl stepping forward from a parting crowd, holding up a familiar outfit and brunette wig and handing it to Mary.

"What's your name?" Mary said, her eyes fawning all over the adorable young fair haired girl before her.

"Miranda Street" she said.

"Are you THE Girl?" Mary asked with the most careful and precise of whispers.

Miranda urged her to come closer so she could whisper verification in her ear.

Mary was content with the answer, but something was still nagging at her.

"I have one last important question" she said.

Miranda's eyes widened in curiosity.

"Would you like me to be your mommy?" she asked.

Miranda beamed with joy and leapt into Mary's arms.

Later that day, the paperwork was signed and Mary and Miranda went home together, as foster mother and daughter.

As what you're probably thinking...was Miranda THE Girl?

Maybe if you come across a crisis and find yourself rescued by her, you could ask her all those very important questions yourself.

That's enough from THE Girl, for we have reached...

THE END


End file.
